Those Perfectly Imperfect Things
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Famous!Kurt When a tabloid releases an issue bashing Kurt Blaine is there to reassure him that he is perfectly imperfect with a little song and a little love. Basically pure fluff! ONE SHOT!


**Those Little Perfectly Imperfect Things **

"Hey honey, did you see the front page of People magazine today?" Blaine asks his fiancé nervously. Kurt being famous has always been a strainer on their private life but it was always a sacrifice they'd been willing to make because they were so damn in love that nothing, not paparazzi or rumours could ever break them. But sometimes it did shake them.

"No why?" Kurt asks back. They're sitting on the couch in their stylish Beverly Hills home. Blaine is sitting in the middle of the couch looking through poses for a photo shoot he has the next morning and Kurt is sitting beside him with his legs over Blaine's lap reading a script.

"Oh, just wondering" Blaine tries to shrug it off. After 4 years of being together Blaine had never gotten used to telling Kurt bad news or informing him of something ridiculous that was published in a magazine. He knew that the little things got too Kurt and he hated breaking his heart.

"Bullshit, what was it?" Kurt calls his bluff. Blaine regrets ever bringing the subject up but he knows better than to lie to Kurt about it. Last time he tried that he'd ended up staying in a hotel for 3 days before they both finally broke down and forgave each other.

Blaine takes the magazine out of his briefcase that is sitting next to them on their posh couch and hesitates slightly before handing it over. The usual smile that Kurt wears that makes Blaine smile at the most wounded of times disappears and is replaced with a dejected frown as he reads the head line aloud;

**KURT HUMMEL'S FLAWS AND IMPERFECTIONS: HOW MANY CAN WE SPOT?**

Soon the frown is accompanied by tears and Kurt is crawling into Blaine's lap. Blaine holds him close murmuring soft nothings into his ear and softly petting his hair. Blaine rocks them slightly trying to calm him hysterical fiancé.

"Why do they always take whatever chance they can get to make me feel worthless Blaine?" Kurt sobs into his shoulder. Blaine feels the tears gathering in his eyes. He doesn't have an answer for Kurt. He doesn't know why they feel the need to humiliate his love and he doesn't know how to stop it. So he does the only thing he knows how to do in situations like these; he sings.

"_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me, but bear this in mind it was meant to be. And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks, and it all makes sense to me_" Blaine sings. He's never been good with words but he's always been able to convey his feelings through song, and Kurt always told him how much he loved it when Blaine sang to him so really it was a win-win situation.

"_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile. You've never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine. But I'll love them endlessly" _his singing is barely above a whisper but it's loud enough to fill the entire room with love and warmth; that which drips from the lyrics Blaine is singing. And he means every single one of them.

"_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, but if I do; it's you. Oh, it's you they add up to I'm in love with you and all these little things"_ Kurt turns around in Blaine's grasp so he can look at his lover's face while he sings. It fascinates Kurt when Blaine sings, his voice is mesmerizing and he smells divine. He can never fully make out what the scent is but he thinks Blaine smells like walnuts, mocha and something else that can only be described as Blaine. It's his favourite scent. It's home.

"_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea. And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep. And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep, though it makes no sense to me. I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape. You never want to know how much you weigh. You still have to squeeze into your jeans but you're perfect to me." _

As Blaine continues to sing Kurt takes a minute to fully take in his life. He got the break he'd always wanted when he landed his talk show hosting gig and ever since he's been famous. It's what he'd always dreamed about but he had never fully felt satisfied with his life. Then he met Blaine and everything had changed.

Kurt had been going to a photo shoot for a magazine spread and it had just so happened that Blaine was the photographer for the shoot. He was instantly stricken by Blaine delicate yet manly features and he will go to his grave saying it was love a first sight. They hit it off from the start and hadn't been apart since. And here they were four years later; engaged and in complete and utter love. With his beautiful fiancé singing to him to reassure him that yes, he might not be perfect, but he's perfect to him and that's all that matters in the long run.

"_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, but if I do; it's you. Oh, it's you they add up to I'm in love with you and all these little things" _Blaine stares down into his fiancé's eyes and swipes away the tears that glaze his beautiful cheeks. He is overwhelmed with love and adoration for the slightly older man in his lap.

"_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you. And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to. If I let you know I'm here for you maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh. And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth 'cause it's you, oh, it's you, it's you they add up to. And I'm in love with you. And all these little things" _Blaine almost wants to cry out of how perfectly accurate the lyrics are. There aren't words to describe how much he loves Kurt. There would have to be a whole new dictionary made just for words he could use to describe his love for Kurt and even then it probably wouldn't be enough. But it would be a start.

"_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, but if I do; it's you. Oh, it's you they add up to I'm in love with you and all your little things"_ Blaine finishes the song with a few tears dripping down his cheeks, but it's nothing compared to the rivers flowing down Kurt's cheeks.

"Hey don't cry baby" Blaine coos.

"I'm just so happy that I found you; my missing puzzle piece" Kurt whispers against Blaine's lips before pressing a light kiss there and making his way down Blaine's jaw until he gets to his ear and whispers "I can't wait to be your husband."  
"Me neither Kurt, I love you so much. You are perfectly imperfect, no matter what any trashy tabloid says" he says before attacking Kurt's face with kisses. They end up a giggling mess on the floor but neither man seems to care because they're young, and in love and enjoying all those little things.

A/N: Just some fluff to brighten your day during this heinous time…Oh, and the song I used is 'Little Things' by One Direction. Have a lovely day!


End file.
